encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ring Ring (album)
| Last album = | This album = Ring Ring (1973) | Next album = Waterloo (1974) |Misc = }} class=album|id=r543994|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = link }} Ring Ring is the debut studio album by the Swedish group credited to '' Björn Benny & Agnetha Frida, who would later become the pop group ABBA. It was released in Scandinavia and a limited number of other territories, including Germany, Australia, South Africa and Mexico, on 26 March 1973 through Polar Music. The album was a chart-topping album in Belgium, and a big success in the Netherlands, Norway and South Africa.Scott, Robert (2002) 'ABBA: Thank You for the Music - The Stories Behind Every Song', Carlton Books Limited: Great Britain, p. 24 The album was re-released in Australasia in 1975, but was not released in the United Kingdom until 1992, and the United States until 1995. Overview When the first song "People Need Love" was recorded in the spring of 1972, the group was just one of many projects the four members were involved in. Only after the title track, "Ring Ring" became a hit, did the four decide to go on working together as a permanent group. The original 1973 Polar version of the album opens with "Ring Ring (Bara du slog en signal)", the Swedish version of the track, and places the English-language version as track four on side two. The track "She's My Kind of Girl", included on the international editions, is in fact a song by Björn & Benny which dates back to 1969, which was a hit in Japan, and had also been included on the b-side of the English version of the "Ring Ring" single in Scandinavia. ''Ring Ring also features a song co-written by Agnetha Fältskog. Although she had composed much of her Swedish solo output, the song "Disillusion", for which she wrote the music, is the only song released on an ABBA album to feature a songwriting contribution from her. Ring Ring was first released on CD in Sweden in 1988; a West German CD release followed in 1990 (later released internationally). The album has been reissued in digitally remastered form three times; first in 1997, then in 2001 and again in 2005 as part of the The Complete Studio Recordings box set. Track listing Scandinavian tracklisting International Tracklisting Re-releases 1997 re-release Ring Ring was remastered and reissued in 1997 with the international track listing. 2001 re-release Ring Ring was remastered and reissued in 2001 with the international tracklisting and three bonus tracks (all songs produced by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus): 2005 re-release Ring Ring was remastered and reissued again with its international tracklisting in 2005 as part of the The Complete Studio Recordings box set with several bonus tracks (all tracks were produced by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus): 2008 re-release Ring Ring was reissued once again in 2008 with its international tracklisting as part of the The Albums box set but without any bonus tracks. 2013 re-release Remastered Ring Ring was reissued again in 2013 with its international tracklisting as Deluxe Edition with several "bonus tracks" and "extra bonus tracks - early versions". Also came with a bonus DVD. Bonus tracks (all tracks were produced by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus): Extra bonus tracks – early versions (all tracks were produced by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus): Bonus DVD with the following clips: Chart positions Personnel * Agnetha Fältskog – vocals {lead vocals on "Disillusion"} * Anni-Frid Lyngstad – vocals {lead vocals on "Me And Bobby And Bobby's Brother"} * Benny Andersson – piano, keyboards, vocals, mellotron * Björn Ulvaeus – acoustic guitar, guitar, vocals Additional musicians * Ola Brunkert – drums * Rutger Gunnarsson – electric bass * Roger Palm – drums * Janne Schaffer – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Mike Watson – electric bass Production * Benny Andersson; Björn Ulvaeus – producers, arrangers * Michael B. Tretow – engineer * Björn Almstedt; Lennart Karlsmyr; Rune Persson – assistant engineers * Sven-Olof Walldoff – string arrangements on "I Am Just a Girl"Scott, Robert (2002) 'ABBA: Thank You for the Music – The Stories Behind Every Song', Carlton Books Limited: Great Britain, p. * Lars Falck; Bengt H. Malmqvist – photography * Peter Wiking – original album design * Jon Astley; Tim Young; Michael B. Tretow – remastering for the 1997 remasters * Jon Astley; Michael B. Tretow – remastering for the 2001 remasters * Henrik Jonsson – remastering for The Complete Studio Recordings box set References External links * * http://www.abba4therecord.com/ Site showing various 'Ring Ring' Releases Category:1973 debut albums Category:ABBA albums Category:Polar Music albums Category:English-language albums Category:Benny Andersson albums Category:Björn Ulvaeus albums Category:Albums produced by Björn Ulvaeus Category:Albums produced by Benny Andersson Category:1973 albums